Hating Who I Am, Loving Who You Are
by Jin-Kib
Summary: What happens when Yuki finds out he loves someone other than Tohru? A Hatsuharu and Yuki Love Story. ShounenAi and Yaoi. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Hatsuharu's Day Begins

Hatsuharu stretched his arms out wide as he yawned loudly in his bed. He sighed and got out, scratching his back primitively. He walked to his bedroom door and it burst open as Momiji shouted, "Guten Morgen!" at his tired face. "Urnhhh" was all Haru could muster as he dragged his feet along the hall into the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and switched on the shower half-heartedly. He stripped off and got in, and was instantly woken up by a blast of steam.

After his shower he wrapped a towel round his middle and went back through to his room. He picked up a pair of khaki cargo pants and fumbled through his top drawer for a pair of boxer shorts. Then he picked a black t-shirt and beige shirt and slipped on all his clothes. Haru then positioned himself in front of the mirror and combed his hair. "It is so true. I am beautiful. I don't know why Yuki doesn't fall at my feet…"

Haru stumbled as he crossed the hall to the stairs and he slipped on the top step. As he crashed down to the ground he thought to himself, _'This is not a good day.' _He picked himself up and continued through to the kitchen. "Morning Momiji-chan."

"Morning Haru-kun! What do you want for breakfast?" Said Momiji with a grin plastered across his noodle. 

"Nothing. I'm going to Shigure-san's house." Was the reply.

"OOH! Can I come?"

"No…..Of course you can." Said Haru with a smile on his face.

Haru grabbed his dog tags and shouted to Hatori, "I'm going to Shigure's house! You want me to deliver anything?" No reply came so Hatsuharu decided that either meant Hatori was tending to Akito or he was still asleep. "Let's go Momiji."

Hatsuharu fixed his dog tags around his neck and walked through the Sohma village down to the gate. He let Momiji through first and then walked through himself, letting it slam shut behind him. He strolled along the streets and was aware of Momiji watching him closely. "What's with the staring?" He asked abruptly.

"Nothing. I was just wondering…why did you want to go to Shigure-san's house?" He replied.

"Do I have to have a reason to want to see my family? Except for Kyo. And Shigure. I wanted to see Yuki. And Tohru."

"I wanted to see Tohru-kun!" Said Momiji with a smile on his face.

Soon after, the pair arrived at Shigure's house. Haru heard the familiar sound of Kyo shouting at Yuki.

"_And you! You idiotic, boring rat! Stop acting so perfect. You really piss me off!"_

"_If you think I'm idiotic, you should look in the mirror. These days I'm afraid your stupidity will rub off on me. Stupid cat."_

"_STOP CALLING ME STUPID!"_

He kept walking until he got to the door and he knocked. When no one came to answer he just pushed it open and carried on through to the kitchen where Kyo and Yuki were fighting. He sauntered over to Kyo and pushed his head, causing him to fall over. "What was that for? And when did you even get here? You shouldn't just let yourself into people's houses!" Retorted Kyo angrily.

Hatsuharu waltzed over and hugged Yuki, "You were shouting at my precious Yun-Yun. And I let myself in because I could hear you shouting from down the street. No wonder no one could hear me knocking. Stupid cat." He stroked Yuki's cheek lovingly.

"I am NOT STUPID!" Shouted Kyo.

Yuki finally protested and shrugged Haru off. "My name is definitely not Yun-Yun." Replied Yuki with a face of ultimate seriousness and hatred.

"Aww, come now Yuki-chan, I was just playing. You of all people should know that." Haru reached back over and touched Yuki's chin. "Why must you be so uptight? Let loose." With that, Yuki turned and determinedly walked out to the back porch.

Tohru walked in and her face was a picture of confusion as Yuki strode past her without saying anything. "Is Sohma-kun alright?" She asked the group of people standing before her.

"Who cares?" Said Kyo.

"He's taken a huff. Don't worry about him, Tohru-kun." Said Haru with a smile.

"TOHRU!" Came the third answer from Momiji.

Kyo stepped forward and hit Momiji swiftly on the noggin. "Don't annoy Tohru! Little squirt."

"Oh! Kyo, don't worry, Momiji wasn't bothering me."

This prompted Momiji to stick his tongue out at Kyo. He just hit him again.

"WAAAAAA!"

Kyo then stomped off to his room in a huff.

Haru glided out to the porch to check on Yuki.

End of Chapter One


	2. Unfurling Secrets

Hatsuharu stood at the other side of the porch and looked at the huffy Yuki. He waited for him to look over, but when he didn't, Haru spoke. "What's wrong, Yuki? Have I maybe done something? You seem really down these days."

Yuki stayed silent for a few more moments, then he replied. "I've been thinking. Miss Honda hasn't been as appealing to me as she has been before. I've begun to like someone different."

"So? That's good." Hatsuharu saw Yuki's upset look. "I mean, what's the big deal?"

"Well…never mind." Yuki looked down at his feet, as if he was ashamed.

"No, tell me. God knows you bottle things up too much." Haru replied with a tone of worry.

Instead of replying, Yuki turned away. Hatsuharu grabbed Yuki's arm. He pulled him up close to his body and asked again, "What's the problem Yuki? Tell me who it is or even what's bothering you about this. I'm worried about you."

Yuki looked at Haru and sighed. "I don't think I can tell you. I don't think I can tell anyone."

Haru smiled at Yuki. "Come on, it can't be that bad. I mean it's not Kyo – obviously. And it's not someone really embarrassing, like me." He laughed.

Yuki smiled weakly at Haru and swallowed. "Well Haru, that's where you and I . . . differ."

Hatsuharu looked into Yuki's eyes and saw this was serious. He grasped his arm and managed to blurt out a few words. "What? But, how? Me?"

"I don't know. You were just always there for me. I guess I realised how much I respect you and how much I don't appreciate you. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Haru-kun."

Hatsuharu was still looking into Yuki's eyes lovingly after he had said his last phrase. "I…..feel the same way Yuki." Yuki smiled and slowly edged his way closer to Haru. If you had been there watching then you would have seen Haru doing the same.

Then, in a matter of sheer seconds, their lips touched. And soon after, they were embracing as if the pain of not being able to embrace the girls outside the zodiac had become too much. Haru guided the usually shy Yuki and began tracing his lips with his tongue. This surprised Yuki.

"What was that?" He said while jumping back.

Haru looked at Yuki. "Let me guess. You've never kissed anyone before?"

Yuki blushed. "No."

Haru sat down, pulling Yuki with him. He sighed deeply. "Well, it's what someone does to make it deeper. If you know what I mean?"

Yuki's face was once again a portrait of confusion.

"Well…" Haru scratched his head. "You must know what pulling is. You know, when you kiss…with tongue?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Yuki replied, feeling pretty foolish.

Haru stood back up and helped Yuki stand. Then, once he had got his balance, Haru began to push him against the railings of the porch. He kissed him once again, but this time it was Yuki who traced Hatsuharu's lips gently. Haru let him enter, of course, and soon they were exploring each other's mouths with great care. It felt so right for Haru, he had never felt this way with Rin before, and all his troubles with her seemed to melt away at the clutches of Yuki.

When they finally broke away, Yuki's eyes welled up and he hugged Hatsuharu tightly, weeping as he realised that he wasn't alone anymore. Haru held onto Yuki, letting his tears fall clumsily onto his t-shirt. "Hey, it's ok. You don't have to be so alone anymore." Said Haru. Yuki looked at him. "Thanks." Hatsuharu then wiped away Yuki's tears and smiled. "No. Thank you."

End Of Chapter 3


	3. Upstairs & Discovery

Yukiand Haru were rudely interrupted by Shigure waltzing onto the porch. Yuki instantaneously let go off Haru and took a step away from him. "My, my, Yuki-kun, you look all flustered. What in heaven's name has upset you?" Sang Shigure as he gave Hatsuharu a suspicious look.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Replied Yuki with a death glare to Shigure.

"Oh Yuki, sometimes I worry about you. You're such a strange child and I think you should start going out! Be free and enjoy the summertime!"

"Go away Shigure." Came the reply.

"And this is the thanks I get for caring about you?" He said putting a hurt face on.

"Come on Haru." Said a fed-up Yuki, pulling at Haru's arm.

Hatsuharu of course whacked Shigure on the head, prompting him to yelp in pain, before following Yuki upstairs to his room. When they got up there they exited to the balcony and sat in the sun. Yuki broke the silence as they sat down on the wood. "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Enquired Haru.

"Well, when Akito found out about you and Rin…"

"Can we not talk about that? No one is going to find out about us anytime soon. Not if I can help it anyway." Yuki rested his head on Haru's shoulder.

"Thanks Haru." And with that, Yuki turned and kissed Haru on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Kyo was sulking in his room, when he decided to go out to his balcony. Unfortunately for Haru and Yuki, Kyo's balcony was right next to Yuki's. Kyo was silent as he noticed that there were people on the one next to him and he gazed out onto the world in front of him. After a few minutes, Yuki caught his eye and he saw him kiss Haru. This made Kyo just about shout in astonishment. But he didn't. He swiftly jumped onto the roof and lay down up there. _'How on earth did that happen? Yuki was always infatuated with my Tohru. Now he's with Haru. Does this make him….gay? Oh my word, this is so funny!' _

Kyo giggled. He'd have a good time with this one. _'But wait.' _He thought. _'What if this isn't meant to be told? What if…this would cause them to be hurt by Akito?' _Kyo hung his head in shame. Telling wasn't fair on them, it might end up with them getting hurt badly. He decided to keep it quiet.

Back to Haru and Yuki….

Hatsuharu noticed Kyo had climbed up to the roof. He motioned to Yuki that he had. Quickly and quietly, they both crept back inside and closed the door to the balcony and locked the door to the room. Then they flopped on the bed. "This is going to be a challenge…keeping 'us' a secret." Said Hatsuharu.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Hatsuharu's Love Yaoi

They lay on the bed together, staring at the ceiling. Yuki sighed. Haru looked at Yuki. "What?"

"Well, at some point, we're going to want to…you know. It."

Haru looked at the ground. "Yuki, I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do. It's not going to work if you aren't comfortable."

"I know, but, won't it, bother you?"

"I don't think so. At least, I think that we'll do it when we want to. When we're both ready."

"But I don't want you to feel like I'm making you wait."

"You're not…"

Yuki sat up and looked down at the floor. "Yes I am. I just know I am. And if I'm not now, then somewhere along the line I will. But, now I have to say, for your sakes that I am ready. I am making a decision and I am ready for this. I think." Hatsuharu sat next to Yuki for a split second and then sat on the floor in front of him. "Haru, what are you-" He was cut off by Haru kissing Yuki passionately on the lips. He noticed soon after that his top was being removed. "Harr…" He put one finger to his lips. "Hush." The next sensation that Yuki noticed was the bulging one in his pants. He turned pink. Hatsuharu sat on Yuki's knees and caressed his face while kissing him. He slowly moved his hand down his neck, and down his back, stopping just short of his waist and he moved it round to his front.

Haru stopped and straddled Yuki's lap, and he pushed him over, so Yuki was lying and Haru was on top. Haru's hands moved back up to Yuki's face and hair. They were kissing and embracing, hands moving. They kept going until Yuki felt Haru's erection against his thigh. He yelped in surprise. "What's wrong?" Came Haru's enquiry.

Yuki replied weakly, "Nothing."

Haru got off Yuki and sat on the floor. "Are you sure you're ready?" Yuki looked at Haru. He sat up and faced him.

"I think I am. I'm ready as I ever will be. If I put this off then I'll get worse. So…" Yuki pulled Haru back up and on top of him. "I'm r-ready, Haru-kun."

Hatsuharu sighed. "You should think about yourself more…" Then he resumed kissing Yuki. He traced kisses down his chest and reached the top of his trousers. He gave Yuki another look, and then undid his trousers. He felt Yuki tense under the sound of the clip, but he slowly pulled them down, and laid them on the ground. It was mad, almost like he was trying his hardest not to scare a mouse…well…wrong phrasing. He returned to Yuki's lips and soon he was relaxed again, though Haru knew that would soon come to an end when it was time to free him from his last item of clothing. He went down to remove his boxers and was easing them off when Yuki's hand touched his head. "Are you sure you're ready Yun-Yun?"

"Yes…" And then Yuki's hand went back to his side. Haru finished taking them off and then began undoing his shirt. He decided to keep his bottom half of his clothes on; he didn't want Yuki to fret about his parts.

Yuki once again touched his head, and Haru went to kiss his stomach. Yuki was tense, much more so than when he'd slid off his trousers. He went back up to his mouth and kissed him, and sooner than usual, Yuki's tongue slid into his mouth. They lay there for a while as their tongues intertwined in their new territories. Haru broke away, knowing that Yuki was having trouble keeping his mind off his erection. He slid back down and took a breath then slid Yuki's member into his mouth slowly. Haru could hear Yuki's breathing get heavier, and his body felt tense again. Yuki shuddered at the sensation and gasped when Haru took another inch into his mouth. Yuki felt pleasure take over his body and let out a low moan. Haru licked gently at his length and sucked at the tip. "Harrrr…" Hearing his name made him swallow another inch and he bit tenderly on it a few times. He felt Yuki shaking a little and he took in more of his member. Yuki felt it hit the back of Haru's throat and felt an erotic shiver. "Wh-why are you d-doing this?"

Haru drew back, "To show you I love you…" And he began to suck tenderly on the tip while stroking it with his hand. Yuki moaned loudly. Yuki couldn't hold much longer. And he didn't know what lay ahead. Haru felt Yuki get tense and he knew he was near. "Haru? What's happening-" And then, after a few more licks and bites from Haru, Yuki could no longer hold and he spilled his cum into Haru's mouth in a strangled moan of ecstasy. Haru slowly swallowed the contents in his mouth, and with a shudder he grabbed the glass of water by Yuki's bed and drank it all to take the taste away.

Meanwhile, Yuki was panting heavily and shaking, not knowing what had just happened. Haru looked at him and helped him sit up. "Enjoy that Yun-yun?"

Yuki nodded shakily, "Ye-ss."

"But, were you really…ready?"

"I didn't think I was before."

Haru leaned over and kissed Yuki. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. But that isn't all we could do. Just so you know." Yuki pulled Haru down to lie with him. They embraced and kissed and then Haru pulled away. "I should go now."

"But-"

Hatsuharu gave Yuki one last kiss and unlocked the door. "I'll meet up with you in school tomorrow, I'm doing athletics. It's a new thing I'm trying out. So meet me in the shower bit."

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Shower Room

Yuki hung around outside the boy's locker rooms on a bench. He didn't want to go inside, now that he knew he'd have a reaction to naked boys. Hatsuharu popped his head out of the doorway. "Well, aren'tcha coming in?"

"Erm…I was just going to-"

"Come on!" Said Haru, pulling Yuki into the locker room. Just as Yuki had thought, the room was filled with half-naked guys. He gulped. "Sit there and wait for me." Yuki sat and fumbled with a loose thread on his shirt. Hatsuharu took ages and Yuki was turning a few shades of pink as the entire group of boys passed by, one by one. Soon, Haru and Yuki were the only ones in the room. "Um, Haru-kun?"

"Yes?" Said Haru, as he came out wearing only a pair of black boxers.

Yuki felt his reaction. And it wasn't good. Well, not for him. He pulled his knees up to his chin. Haru looked at him and guessed. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. We've been together one day and you can't control yourself already."

"Uhm…sorry."

"Don't sweat it." Said Haru while doing the very gay hand movement. He pulled at Yuki's sleeve. "You don't have to hide it you know. There's no one else here…"

Yuki lowered his legs. For some reason he couldn't stop staring at Haru's package. It looked huge. He blushed profusely. "I know what you're thinking Yuki." Haru whispered and he turned and walked into the shower.

Yuki watched as the boxers that had been on Haru's body a few seconds ago were flung out of the showers. He almost fell off his seat when Haru shouted, "You coming to join me Yun-Yun?"

"Uhm, I don't know…what if someone comes in?"

"Trust me, they won't. Now get your tiny hiney in here." Yuki took a deep breath and took off his clothes, folding them and putting them in a locker. He walked slowly into the showers.

Haru was surprised to see Yuki. He was even more surprised when Yuki kissed him. It was a long, loving kiss and the warm shower made it better. Yuki let his heart take over and pushed Haru against the wall. He kissed him tenderly and caressed Haru's ribs. Haru pulled away and spoke, "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to…" Yuki replied and he pushed himself up to Haru. "You did enough for me yesterday, by just letting me show you. But you don't have to do this. I'm not expecting anything from you."

"But I need to…"

Haru sighed and looked at Yuki. He looked desperate. "Ok…"

Yuki slid down Haru's body and levelled himself with "Little Haru", except, "Little Haru" wasn't quite so little as he thought. It was a bit bigger than his. He took a deep breath and was about to start, when he felt Haru's firm grasp on his head. "Yuki…Don't." It was a command, not a request.

"Why…?"

"It'll make you impure."

"Not if I'm wanting to…"

"Please…?"

Yuki came back up to Haru's level. Hatsuharu looked into Yuki's eyes, and he brought him back under the water. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh Haru…"

Haru hugged Yuki, and there they were, two bodies intertwined under the spray of the shower, parts touching. Yet neither of them cared. They were just happy to be able to be with each other. "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you, Haru."

Haru led Yuki out of the showers and gave him a towel. He then retreated to his locker and put on his clothes. Then he came back to Yuki. "Thank you Haru-kun. I really wasn't ready."

"I know, Yuki." Haru took Yuki's hand and led him out of the locker room. "Athletics sucked."

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Yuki's Love Yaoi

Hatsuharu heard the bell go for lunchtime. He packed up his things and went to meet Yuki round the back of the school. But when he got there, Yuki wasn't. And Yuki was always there before him. He sat down and waited. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Haru looked at his watch. It was lunchtime. He hadn't gone to lunch instead of class. He decided to go to the reception desk to ask if Yuki had turned up this morning. He hadn't. Haru decided to miss the rest of school and he walked to Shigure's house.

He knocked on the door, and when no one answered, he walked round back. He threw a small stone at Yuki's window. Yuki appeared. He opened the window. "Why aren't you at school?" Asked Haru.

"Didn't feel like it." Haru was appalled. Yuki never missed school. Even if he was sick he went in. "Can I come in?" Asked Haru.

"Yeah." Yuki closed the window and Haru walked back round to the front. Yuki opened the door. "Come in." Haru did.

"So what's up, Yuki?" Asked Hatsuharu in a worried tone. "I missed you at school." He went over to hug and kiss him, but Yuki walked out of the way and sat down before he could. Haru walked over and sat down on the sofa – Yuki had sat in an armchair. "Nothing. Just felt like missing school. I couldn't be bothered." Replied Yuki.

"No seriously. First you miss school. Then you evade me. What have I done?"

"Nothing. Except use me and then push me back when I try and do something."

"You what?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't using you Yuki. I just wasn't quite ready for that."

"Yeah, sure."

"No, really. I'm sorry if I made you angry." Haru got up and walked over to Yuki, "Forgive me?"

"Ok…"

"Well then, that calls for me to do this." Said Haru as he picked up Yuki and walked upstairs.

Haru took Yuki to his room. Yuki was confused. He was dropped on the bed and then felt Haru creeping up on top of him. "Har-" He was silenced by Haru kissing him and sticking his tongue roughly into his mouth. Yuki obliged but was a little scared; Haru had never been this rough with him. He wondered if Haru had gone Black. A little voice in Yuki's head said, 'Who cares?' And he let his heart take over once more. Haru took his school shirt off and pulled off Yuki's top. Yuki helped Haru with his trousers and pushed him onto the bed, and underneath him. Then he freed Haru from his boxers.

Haru let out a slight moan as he felt cold air on his member and again when he felt Yuki's warm breath. "Don't force yourself Yuki…" Then he sighed with pleasure as Yuki took him into his mouth. He arched his back over Yuki and helped him move to the floor. He trailed kissed down Yuki's back and smoothed his fingers over the contours of Yuki's body. He could feel Yuki getting shivers and this was mirrored in him sucking irregularly. Then Yuki did something with his tongue that made Haru gasp in surprise.

Yuki swallowed a couple more inches of his member and began biting it gently. Haru moaned and lay back, enjoying the new sensation. Yuki used his hand to stroke the parts of Haru that weren't in his mouth and felt Haru tense up a bit. Then he took in another inch, and he felt it hit the back of his throat. Haru shuddered and moaned. Yuki drew back and began to lick the top of Haru's member until Haru couldn't hold any longer.

Haru moaned and then came in Yuki's mouth. He could see Yuki was having trouble swallowing it. "You can go and spit it out in the bathroom." Yuki nodded and did so.

"Thank you Haru. I needed to do that…"

"It's ok." He cupped Yuki's chin and kissed him. Then he pulled away to get dressed.

Yuki smiled and showed Haru out. They didn't have to do that again. They proved they loved each other enough. Haru kissed Yuki goodbye and walked back to his house. When he got there he went upstairs to his room and lay on his bed. He fell asleep in the sun's heat.


	7. A Surprise Visit & Confessions

Hatsuharu awoke at 9:00am the next morning. He was late for school! _'Oh wait, it's Saturday.'_ He dragged himself to the shower and turned it on full blast, waking him straight away. He walked through to his bedroom and got dressed in tight leather trousers and a black t-shirt with a grey shirt over it. He went downstairs and found Momiji sitting at the breakfast table with someone else in the doorway. It was Yuki.

"Hello Yuki." Said Hatsuharu with a smile on his face. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Momiji looked from one face to the other and shouted, "I know! I know!" Both Haru and Yuki stared at Momiji. "You're in love!" Both Haru and Yuki froze. Soon after, Haru broke the silence. "How did you…?"

"It's obvious! Yuki came here to see you really early in the morning! And you are both talking really weird." Yuki and Haru were speechless. Yuki smiled and spoke, "Momiji, you're in love with Honda-san aren't you?"

"Uh huh! Tohru's great! I go over really early sometimes to see her." Haru understood. Momiji was so innocent that he really didn't understand love.

"Speaking of Tohru," Haru broke in, "Why don't you go and see her?" Momiji jumped up and ran to get his coat. "Bye guys." He yelled as he zoomed through the door.

Haru walked over to Yuki and kissed his cheek. "I fell asleep as soon as I came home." Yuki smiled. "I wasn't that good Harr."

"You weren't good, you were perfect."

"Thanks…"

"So I was thinking, Yuki, that maybe we could go out tonight?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. We can go to the cinema or something…"

"That sounds good."

Haru felt his head begin to nag at him. He tugged gently at Yuki's sleeve and took him over to the sofa and sat him down. "I have to tell you something…"

"Ok, but it's not bad is it…?"

"Well, in my eyes, it is…" Hatsuharu took a deep breath and began the story. "When I was with Rin, I already knew that I loved you. She knew too. Remember how I'd always come visit you when you were in that room? And how I'd always bring Ren along? Well, I only brought her to keep a lookout, and so I could spend as much time as I could with you. Eventually she figured that I didn't need her as much and she distanced herself from me. Then Akito found out about us and threw her out the window. I was scared that he'd do the same to you, so I stopped visiting you. I was running. I felt so bad that I wanted to die. I channelled all my love for you towards Rin, and eventually she told me that it was over. I was devastated. I no long had a place to vent. I no longer had anywhere to hide behind. I was so depressed, and I began to like you again. I even went to Shigure to get you living in his house. But in the back of my mind, I felt so dirty, for giving up on you so I could feel better in myself. I hate that. I couldn't believe it when you said you loved me back. I hated that I still felt dirty and that you couldn't see how awful I had been. I hated who I was. But you were so perfect. I loved the way you didn't know things I did. I loved that you could see me for me and you didn't leave me like Rin did. I loved who you were. I'm sorry, Yuki."

Yuki was speechless. He looked out of the window to the cherry blossoms floating gently to the ground. Then he looked at Haru. "What are you so sorry for? You're only human. You saved me from being alone. You are the greatest person I have ever met. I love you." Haru laid his head on Yuki's lap. "Thank you." He fell asleep, the breeze from the open window gently blowing his hair.

End Of Chapter 7


	8. The Final Chapter

Haru awoke with his head on the sofa. He looked up and saw Yuki sitting on the armchair. Drearily, Hatsuharu stretched and yawned, and stared at the clock on the mantelpiece until his eyes finally focused on it. It was eight o'clock on the dot. "You have a nice nap?" Asked Yuki while smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." Replied Haru. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "You ready to go to the cinema?"

"Sure." Said Yuki. He got up and retrieved his and Haru's coats. Haru stood up too quickly and sat back down, his head spinning and his eyes blurring. He shook his head and stood again. Yuki handed him his coat and put on his own. "How long was I asleep for?" Asked Haru curiously.

"About 8 hours." Replied Yuki, grinning at Haru's surprised face.

"And you stayed with me the whole time?"

"Yes. I did. I suppose I must have moved when my leg went dead, but I only left the room once, to do my business and get some juice."

They kissed and locked the door. Hatori was with Akito; he had told Haru that he would be late home that day. They walked down the street in the dark holding hands. No one would see them. They went to the high street and paid for their tickets. They had chosen a film at random and it turned out that they had picked a comedy. When they left the cinema screen afterwards, they were splitting their sides with laughter, telling each other lines from the movie. They then decided to go have something to eat.

Haru chose a little café off the high street and they sat down at a table in the corner of the little table area. Yuki reached for Hatsuharu's hand and they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly whilst waiting for a waiter. When one finally arrived, they each ordered a hot chocolate and then a chocolate fondue between them. Haru spoke. "I'm having a great time with you tonight, Yuki. It doesn't matter to me where we go, as long as I'm with you, but our first date…it's beautiful. I can't imagine a better night."

"Mmm, I know. You are a vision of loveliness. You are so good to me Harr." Yuki leaned over the table and kissed him gently. "We can be ourselves when we're together. I love that. No pretending. No secrets. No lies." They almost didn't realise that their food was being served, and Yuki was blushing a lot when the waiter set down the fondue.

"Thank you." Said Haru. "How much will that be?" The waiter replied softly with, "Nothing. It's on the house." Haru grinned at the staff that had their eyes fixed on their table. It was helpful to be a good-looking boy and be going out with one too, he thought as he thanked the waiter. The female members of staff were ogling at Haru and Yuki as they began on the fondue. They were even more enticed when they fed each other pieces of chocolate dipped fruit and marshmallow. Yuki caught a dribble of chocolate on his chin, and Haru leant over the table and licked it off. He was aware that the crashing noise he heard was a waitress who had fainted from the sight. He drew back and smiled at Yuki. They both then finished their hot chocolates and sat back. Soon after that, they grabbed their coats and bowed to the staff. They also had to pose for some adoring waitress and her camera.

They began walking down the street and began to cross the road. Yuki was giggling and didn't notice the oncoming lorry. The lorry honked his horn loudly and Haru pushed Yuki onto the pavement. Yuki turned his head back. The lorry hadn't stopped in time.

End Of Chapter 8

Fini

I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. I certainly enjoyed writing it. You don't know how much it saddened me when I had to make that lorry hit Haru. I am a Haru lover myself. So don't be too mad at me, please. I am hoping to write many more fanfictions, but since this is my first, could you please leave a review telling me ways to improve or just one telling me how much you enjoyed it. Thank you. From Me xx


End file.
